La rose rouge
by Kairy
Summary: Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un dont on ne veut pas l'être. C'est complètement ridicule. Si je ne veux pas l'aimer, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce stupide sentiment? ShadAmySon. Oneshot.


**Et oui, encore un oneshot! C'est un petit triangle amoureux pour changer. J'espère que c'est pas trop cliché pour vous. Bonne lecture!**

**_Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi...et blablabla..._**

Une rose rouge tournait lentement entre des doigts gantés.

"Tout le monde dit qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un amour non partagé. En fait, il y a pire. Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un dont on ne veut pas l'être. C'est complètement ridicule. Si je ne veux pas l'aimer, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce stupide sentiment? "

Le hérisson noir rayé de rouge soupira. Pourquoi rien n'était-il jamais aussi simple? Cela devait bien faire quatre heures qu'il était assit au même endroit, au pied d'un arbre, au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait le parc. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se torturer les méninges à essayer de se débarrasser de cette émotion horrible qui lui collait à la peau qu'était l'amour. Shadow jeta un coups d'oeil au parc en contrebas où s'amusait des enfants et ou se promenait tranquillement des couples de tout âge.

"Beurk..."

Ne pu t-il s'empêcher de penser.

"Comment peuvent-ils supporter de perdre autant de temps avec quelqu'un qui les laissera sans doute tomber à la première occasion? Et pour ceux qui reste ensemble toute leur vie... Comment peuvent-il savoir si l'autre l'aime vraiment? Si il leur est fidèle? Il y a aussi ceux qui dise avoir eue le coeur briser et qui retombent malgré tout sans cesse dans les bras du même crétin... L'amour et le sentiment le plus inutile et le plus cruel de tous. Ce n'est pas nous qui tombons en amour, c'est plutôt l'amour qui nous tombe dessus et qui nous écrase et nous étouffe jusqu'à ce que les plus faibles y succombe. Pitoyable."

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la vision d'une jeune hérissonne rose qui poursuivait avec acharnement un hérisson bleu un peu plus vieux qu'elle. L'ombre soupira.

"Et il y a ça..."

Il les regarda courir pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le hérisson bleu ne triple de vitesse et disparaisse à l'horizon, laissant la jeune fille dans la poussière. Le hérisson noir leva les yeux vers le ciel, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensés.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me pousser à l'aimer? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me pousser à aimer qui que ce soit d'ailleurs?"

Un bruit de pas interrompit ses réflexions. Il se retourna pour voir arriver la jeune hérissonne rose.

- Je croyait bien que c'était toi! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je n'aurais jamais pensée te voir ici!

Shadow se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonjours Rose...

La hérissonne soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te décider à m'appeler Amy, comme tout le monde? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le hérisson noir ne répondit pas. Amy n'insista pas et regarda les couples heureux qui marchaient un peu plus bas avec envies.

- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la question.

- Laisser tomber quoi au juste? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

- Sonic. Répondit Shadow tout en continuant de regarder devant lui.

Amy sauta sur ses pieds en s'apprêtant à répondre que l'amour ne le lui permettrait pas, mais elle se ravisa en pensant que Shadow trouverait sans doute sa réponse stupide et se rassit.

- En fait...commença t-elle, Je ne sais pas trop. Simplement parce que je l'aime, j'imagine.

Le hérisson noir se tourna vers elle et la fixa d'un regard perçant.

- Et pourquoi?

La question prit Amy de court. Pourquoi aimait-elle Sonic? Il se sauvait d'elle, l'évitait, lui adressait à peine la parole...

- Il m'a sauvée plusieurs fois, s'entendit-elle répondre. Il est fort et brave, gentil avec tout le monde...

- D'accord, laisse tomber. L'interrompit Shadow.

La hérissonne fronça les sourcils.

"Ne demande pas si tu ne veux pas savoir!"

S'offusqua t-elle mentalement. Elle remarqua alors la rose entre les mains du hérisson noir.

- Elle est jolie, commença t-elle, c'est pour ta petite amie?

Pendant une seconde, le mâle chercha de quoi elle parlait avant que son regard ne tombe sur la fleur entre ses mains.

- Q-quoi? bafouilla t-il, Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de petite amie!

La jeune fille gloussa devant l'air embarrasser du hérisson.

- C'est pour qui alors?

Shadow hésita longtemps avant de lui répondre. Cela lui semblait tellement stupide...

- ...Pour la personne que j'aime. murmura t-il finalement.

Amy sourit.

- Aww...C'est mignon! commença t-elle, Comme j'aimerai que Sonic m'offre des fleurs...

Le hérisson se sentir rougir et grogna.

- Ce n'est pas mignon, c'est stupide! s'emporta t-il.

La hérissonne resta muette de stupeur.

- L'amour est stupide! C'est l'émotion la plus inutile et la plus ennuyante de toutes! continua Shadow en baissant la tête.

Il se redressa en sentant une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir les yeux verts d'Amy qui le regardait avec compassion.

- L'amour n'est ni stupide ni inutile. lui dit-elle.

- Alors il est seulement cruel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Tout. Par exemple, toi tu passe ton temps à courir après ce stupide hérisson bleu qui ne t'aime pas et qui ne t'aimera jamais, ce n'est pas cruel, ça? Cracha t-il amèrement.

Un claquement sec retentit dans tout le parc. Shadow avait laissé tomber sa rose et sa main couvrait la marque rouge sur sa joue, un air surpris sur le visage. Devant lui se tenait une Amy furieuse, la main toujours levée et les larmes coulant sur son visage. Le hérisson noir prit soudain conscience de ses paroles et baissa les oreilles honteusement.

- Désolé...souffla t-il... Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors? Demanda Amy d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est juste que...je trouve ça cruel...la personne que tu aimes ne te laisse pas lui déclarer tes sentiments... Et...et moi...Shadow déglutit. moi je suis amoureux de quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas envies...

À la grande surprise du hérisson, Amy ce mit à rire.

- C'est ça ton grand problème? On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un parce qu'on en a envies! Si tu aimes quelqu'un dit-le lui, il n'y a rien d'autre a faire! Ça ne s'ignore pas et si tu veux pouvoir passer à autre chose, il va falloir te jeter à l'eau! Et pourquoi tu n'en as pas envies de toute façon? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?

Shadow ne répondit pas et la hérissonne toujours furieuse se détourna et fit mine de s'éloigner.

- ...Ça veut dire qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais et que j'en suis conscient...murmura Shadow d'un air malheureux.

Pendant quelques secondes, la hérissonne rose éprouva de nouveau de la compatie pour le hérisson noir.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne lui demandes pas. Lui dit-elle plus doucement, sans toute fois se retourner.

Le hérisson ramassa la rose et se releva pour partir. En arrivant à la hauteur de la hérissonne, il passa sa main dans la sienne une seconde et continua son chemin sans se retourner. La jeune fille le laissa s'éloignée avant de regarder sa main. Ou plutôt la rose rouge qui s'y trouvait. Elle releva la tête, mais Le hérisson noir avait déjà disparut. Amy se laissa tomber à genou et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Merci...et désolée...murmura t-elle en larmes, alors que l'image d'un hérisson bleu se formait à nouveau dans son esprit.

**Note mentale: Écrire un oneshot qui fini bien la prochaine fois, ça va faire changement... Au moins, j'ai pas tuée Shadow... Anyway... Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ceci! Bonne journée à tous!**


End file.
